Hellions
by Conjmo
Summary: In an alternate universe, humans know about the supernatural. A war broke out and now each species resides on either side of a massive wall. Bella is a high ranking shifter with a daughter. What happens when she imprints on her natural enemy? Together Alice and Bella have to stop their societies fighting and prevent all out war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't all that good. Please tell me if you like it or not and any criticism you may have. This is an Alice/Bella pairing but first I will be focusing on the history in this universe. I plan on getting some Bellice in around Chapter Four. **

* * *

Static. That was all there was for several seconds as the two frequencies tried to adjust themselves. Suddenly an all enveloping black permeated through the static as a female voice yelled, "Action!"

Almost at once a woman with long black curly hair appeared on the screen smiling inhumanely at the camera. her green eyes were alight with a sick sense of excitement and hope.

"Sarah Pluckman, BBC News at ten." The woman announced bouncing with almost child like enthusiasm. "We are live here in the small town of Forks, WashingtonDC, where there have been reports of abnormally large creatures roaming this beautiful backdrop. Reports say that over the last month sightings of incredibly huge animals have travelled into the region and are infact gathering for some unknown reason. New species yet to be discovered? Or a science experiment gone wrong? What ever the reason, the evidence is starting to amount up. Lets take a look at some of the newer evidence found moments ago." The camera zoomed out from the woman's face to reveal she was standing in a forest of giant redwood trees. What was more eye catching though was the foot print she now leaned down to examine. "To help better understand this phenomena I have called the help of expert zoologist Nigel Artic. Nigel, what can you tell us about this foot print?" At the mention of his name a robust man in his late forties entered the frame. His chestnut hair was swept back with too much gel and his beard was braided in some parts. He had a bad complexion which stretched from his puffy lips all the way to his massive forehead. The man named Nigel walked up to the woman with an air of self righteousness and flaunted his wide girth.

"You see Sarah, many footprints such as this one we are standing on have been found all over this region." The camera quickly angled down to perceive the footprint better. Embedded in the earth was the shape of four pads each with claw marks piercing the soil. "I can say without a doubt that this is the result of mutant animals from illegal animal testing done to them and-".

"Alright thank you doctor Artic!" Sarah suddenly interrupted while positioning herself between the camera and Nigel. "As you can see these footprints-". She herself was interrupted by a deafening roar. Both people on camera suddenly jumped and looked around quickly.

"What was that?" The voice offset shrieked but was over shadowed by the sound of running heavy feet. Fear was suddenly injected into Sarah's warm cheery face. Before any of the people could react the trees at one end of the shot were destroyed in a mere second and in their place was a hulking black wolf. Not anywhere near the size of normal wolves it towered above the humans at around twelve feet. Its ruby red eyes glinted with rage as it beheld the scene before it. All of the people on set were frozen. Non even dared to breathe at the sight of this behemoth. All of a sudden a howl was heard throughout the forest which sent shudders down the news teams backs and into their souls. The monsters nostrils flared, taking in the scents of the group of terrified humans. With a grimace the black wolf started to advance on the group. Slowly its huge paws thundered down on the earth as it approached. The camera then turned abruptly and started to turn from side to side, as the camera man ran. This continued for a few minutes until the camera suddenly dropped and the sound of wheezing was heard.

"What the hell was that!?" A panting Sarah whispered above the wheezing. "There isn't supposed to be anything here it's supposed to be pranks!" She continued in an almost accusatory tone.

"What we need to do is leave now!" A different voice shouted, causing the camera man to jump at the different sound level.

"Keep it down moron! Do you want it to come back?" A livid Sarah was hissing at the voice's owner. "We need to quietly head back to the van before that...THING...decides to come back."

All of a sudden the brush around them exploded and a red faced Nigel stormed up to the group. "What did I tell you! Animal testing!" He exclaimed with a smug smile.

"Are you being serious? We were lucky to not become that things chew toy and your trying to boost your reputation? Be quieter we don't know how far away this thing is." Sarah all but shouted at him. Before Nigel could respond a dim howl was heard causing all on screen to freeze. Three others followed suit and the sounds of booming was heard in the distance. A microphone was lowered into the shot as the voice from before quivered a slight shriek. The camera turned to show in a far off clearing at least ten beasts like the one they encountered earlier howling.

"Noway man. We need to leave now man!" The microphone user shuddered, fear dripping off every word.

"NO! This is my big break if we can capture this!" A suddenly excited Sarah said. The camera started to slowly back up. Showing the camera man was trying to escape without being noticed. But stopped when the trees in front of the wolves erupted to show many forms running down into the clearing. The wolves roared into the sky and ran full pelt to meet the new comers. From what the camera picked up these new forms were infact very pale humans running at incredible speeds. When the two groups met a thunderclap enveloped the area followed by cries and whimpers of pain. The image in the clearing showed these pale people to be fighting the massive black wolves. The participants of this fight moved extremely fast and were hard to track across the battlefield. Thunder echoed throughout the clearing and seemed to draw in more wolves as more howls in the distance were heard. The camera suddenly jerked downwards as the camera man was pulled back by a huge force. Leaving his coworkers behind. The cry of pain was soon overwhelmed by a victorious roar bellowed at close range. One massive paw shuddered into the frame followed by the feet of the camera man being dragged away.

A very large tanned man walked out of the forest. His short cropped hair shinned in the sunlight along with the sweat on his extremely muscular body. He looked off-frame and laughed before speaking in a deep russian accent, "Congratulations! You have been selected for the Lycanthrope army!" He immediately started to pace forward and then erupted out of his skin. Literally out of his skin and in his place stood a ten foot grey bear. Shrieks of pure terror were heard off screen as the bear walked toward them, growling. All of a sudden a pale shimmering figure jumped out of the trees and onto the bears back. A roar of rage issued from the bear which soon turned to one of pain as his neck was crushed by this incredibly strong person.

She stood at around five foot six with long chestnut hair flowing down to her back. She picked up the bears now lifeless body as if it were lighter than a pebble and tossed it off screen. "Hello!" She greeted the group. "You are lucky I decided to save you from being forced into the service of these mutts! In return for my protection I think it's only fair you join my ranks." She said in a sickly sweet tone. When she stopped she slowly turned to the camera revealing a beautiful face with bright red eyes. A smile slowly enveloped her pale face and she turned back to the group who seemed to not have run away yet.

"It seems we no longer have to be a secret." The woman said again in a sickly sweet voice. Then she disappeared, leaving only two footprints where she once stood. Screams were heard before an eery silence. The film ended and the screen was once again filled with static.

"Is that how it really happened mum?" Biz asked her mother in her best innocent voice. She had seen this tape many times before but loved to be retold it over and over.

"Yes dear that is the first day the supernatural revealed themselves to the human world. It is also the day our kind promised to protect the humans from vampires worldwide." Bella responded to her daughter. "Infact it was the day I first led the pack."

Biz looked at her mother in sheer amazement. She had never been told this before. "You were there!" She nearly shrieked in shock.

"Haha yes I was part of that battle, it was my first and almost my last. Although the pack is strong and we triumphed over the enemy." Bella said in her best war hero accent.

"What happened after the camera stopped?" Biz asked excitement on her face at a possible history lesson on her favourite subject.

"Well the vampires managed to kidnap the camera crew and all I can assume is that they either turned them or fed from them to heal after we pounded them." Bella said while trying not to laugh at her daughters shocked expression. "We managed to save one although the packs beta tried to turn him. As you know we don't forcefully turn humans due to the monsters they become. But it was too late to stop the transformation for the poor camera man, and he came back with us to take up the name of uncle Phil..."

"That was uncle Phil!?" Biz said while her jaw somehow dropped even more open. "Noway!"

"Yes way. He left with us and became our neighbour. Consider yourself lucky he doesn't let anyone know how he was turned." Bella said, all humour lost as she eyed her daughter.

"Don't worry mum I won't tell anyone". Biz said still in awe of her new discovery.

"Anyway that day the humans found out that the supernatural wold exists. That news report was live and broadcasted all across the United Kingdom. That was the day the war started. Well the war involving humans. Us Lycanthropes promised to protect humanity from the vampires and we managed to negotiate an alliance with most of the worlds leaders. Although the vampires were quick to forge alliances as well and soon humans were on both sides of the fight. Unfortunately some humans were horrified by the packs beta from the video. Lycans all over the world banded together to face the threat. It was quite amazing to see so many come together to protect the humans. The war lasted many years, with heavy loses to both sides of the fight. And on the date of 2035 the humans built a wall, a wall designed to keep both sides from fighting. It was agreed that Lycans would reside on one side, while vampires would live on the other. Humans were allowed to choose which side they wanted to live on."

"But wouldn't the humans be eaten by the vampires?" Biz interrupted.

"Fair point but no, laws were issued for vampires to only feed from donated blood. Some humans who fought with vampires donate their blood for the vampires to feed from. Of course this scheme isn't full proof but it is the best we could get the leeches to agree to. And so ended the war…partially. Unfortunately some beings couldn't fight their nature and crossed the wall to kill the other sides inhabitants."

"That's where you come in!" Biz piped up excitedly.

"Yes Elizabeth that's where my work comes in. You se our leaders realised the problem with fighting our natures and decided to form teams dedicated to stopping any attempt at crossing the wall. It is illegal for Lycanthropes or Vampires to cross the wall, that applies to you too missy so never ever try to cross Biz."

"I know mum." Biz said with an eye roll.

"I'm serious! Never ever cross! No matter what." Bella sternly said to her daughter. All humour lost.

"I know I'm sorry." Biz whispered.

"Ok it's just so important. I don't want to have to arrest my own daughter." Bella lightened up, smiling at Biz teasingly. Seeing this Biz formed her characteristic grin.

"Speaking of jobs, isn't it very nearly graduation? Then I believe it's your first turning after that." Bella said with a cheesy smile. At this news her daughter burst into giggles.

"Oh I can't wait! What colour pelt will I have? How big will I be? What will-"

"Calm down sweetie. All your questions will be unanswered until you first phase into your wolf skin. As for colour though you should be a midnight black with ruby red eyes, as all female devil wolves have been in our family. Size I have no idea. Usually you will start off at around eight feet but when you stop growing nobody knows." Bella quickly intervened seeing, yet again, her daughter has had too much sugar on her cereal. "Oh but honey, don't tell anyone about the video clip I just showed you. All copies were destroyed by the government because of the way the beta behaved. It shows weakness."

"Don't worry mum I won't. Thank you for showing me! I still can't believe you were there. It makes you seem really old." Biz chuckled at the look of shock on her mothers face. With this Bella had had enough and quickly snatched her daughter's bag up from the floor. "Right go burn off your energy at school. Your already going to be late because of your avid questioning." With that Biz jumped off her stool and ran out the door. Bella slid back into her chair and turned to the projection screen before sighing and pressing play.

* * *

**Well that was it. I am in the middle of studying for exams at the moment but will upload as often as I can. I have this story pretty much laid out so it won't be too hard to keep to a schedule. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter Two**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter! Again i apologize for no Bellice yet but I am trying to set the history behind this story first to explain why things happen in the future. I got so many favorites and following, thank you so much! Unfortunately I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Enjoy and ask any questions you have :) **

"Ok class settle down!" The teacher issued in his droning voice. "Today we are going to learn about the supernatural war." At this Biz almost started vibrating in her seat. It was her favourite subject. "As you all know the supernatural war was fought between vampires and lycans. Today we are looking more in depth at these two species, no can anybody tell me what a lycanthrope is?"

Six hands shot up into the air. Not surprisingly Biz was among them. "Sir a Lycanthrope is a being who can transform his physiology into that of an animal."

"Partly correct Sam but not fully. As Sam pointed out a Lycanthrope can change his physiology to that of an animal, although it is not any animal. Lycanthropes have what they call spirit beasts within them that they inherit from their ancestors. No one knows how exactly the species evolved such spirit beasts but it is said in many cultures they made deals with gods to help protect their people from evil. Depending on what part of the world a lycanthrope comes from depends on what type of spirit animal they have. Such as in Germany the tribes there take the form of a lynx. While in Russia they take the form of a bear. The resident tribe here in Washington takes the form of a wolf. Although these wolves are special, instead of the usual transformation into a wolf, people of the Swan tribe take the form of what we call Hellion wolves. They are much larger than any other lycanthrope and always have the same colour depending on gender. Naturally being the biggest and most powerful of the lycans, Hellion wolves are seen as leaders of most contingents and play major roles in our society. I do believe Elizabeth here is from that tribe, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, I am actually set for my first phase in three months." Biz exclaimed, pride oozing from her. The teacher smiled and allowed the class a few moments to stare in wonder at the girl.

"Okay so can anyone, excluding Miss Swan, tell me how a lycanthrope uses their ability?" No hands rose, much to the annoyance of Biz. The teacher smiled again at the look of frustration on Biz's face before continuing. "When a lycan reaches a certain age, they are more in tune with their spirit beast and start to exhibit signs of change in the form of increased body temperature, increased height, increased senses, increased muscle mass and also their reflexes and strength increases extraordinarily. You will have noticed Miss Swan's performance in PE recently has improved dramatically. Although a few days before the first phase the lycan exhibits extreme pain up till and during the phase." At this he looked at Biz sympathetically. "But once phased a lycan becomes one with his or her spirit beast and can change between animal and human forms at will. Now, after this time the lycanthrope is able to recognise their imprint. All lycanthropes mate for life and they have the ability to recognise their imprint just by sight alone. This is recognising is called imprinting and lycans can never again have a relationship with anyone other than their imprint. Imprinting has been shown to occur between both human and lycan species. As long as the lycan keeps phasing both the imprint and lycan will become immortal." The class shared expressions of awe and gasps. Biz held her head high and looked around smugly. "Although." The teacher continued, bringing the class back to order. "Being of lycan decent means that you have to protect the lives of innocents. In our society lycans have only one job and that is to keep order among our culture. It is no easy task with little time for a normal life.

At this Biz slowly lowered her head as she remembered her mother drilling her on roles and expectations. "There are three roles to be played by lycans; Protectors, Workers and Politics. Workers use their spirit beasts to do heavy manual labour, although hard the results are exceptional. Protectors spend their lives patrolling the Great Wall and making sure no vampires escape into our land. Training is hard and everyday they have to face the prospect of fighting their natural enemy. Politicians are our leaders who show tactful minds and guide us in life. Usually lycans who work their way up the ladder from protectors become politicians".

"Hey Biz, what do you want to be?" Said a young boy with blonde hair.

"I'm going to be a protector, just like my mother." Biz announced proudly.

"Mr Brandy is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No sir." The boy muttered embarrassedly.

"Okay. So this brings us onto our next topic. Vampires." At this the whole class let out remarks of disgust and screwed up their faces in repulsion. "Vampires are the only known enemy of lycanthropes. They are created by a vampire biting into a human and injecting them with a parasite known as Vamprosia. This parasite attacks all the human cells and within three days has destroyed and remade them. Scientists have found that it constantly exhibits great amounts of a substance close to adrenaline. This means the vampires have a constant supply which grants them great speeds and strength. They also have reflexes and senses rivalled only by lycans. Their skin is rock hard and sparkles in direct sunlight." At this most of the class burst into giggles. "Add this to their beautiful features it is almost impossible not to be attracted to a vampire. Everything about them from the way they look to the way they move is meant to attract humans to them. Once turned into a vampire the host for the parasite will want excessive amounts of blood to survive. This is the food source of the parasite and as a waste product it produces the adrenaline like substance. As a result, the host experiences extreme addictiveness and will cease all conscious thought once blood is on its mind. This is why the lycans protect us humans to stop the vampires from killing us all for our blood. Vampires exhibit bright red eyes, a result from their blood consumption. Although it is recorded that an amber colour is achieved from consumption of animal blood alone. Like lycans, vampires are immortal and can only die from being killed in combat. One draw back from the Vamprosia parasite is that it is extremely flammable and will ignite from the smallest touch of a flame."

"Why do people stay on their side of the wall sir?" The same blonde boy asked.

"Well that is because some humans find their government is better than ours. Most people on the other side of the wall aspire to become a vampire themselves. Another reason is that the vampires need people to stay on their side of the wall to continue to donate blood. As a result their regime is strict and people are just too scared to try to run away. Over the years much prejudice has grown between the two sides of the wall and unfortunately people tend to think of the other side as evil. Communications between the two sides has all but stopped and only the very top of our leaders speak to them, only when needed though. I am scared another war will ensue if relations don't start to improve. Since the natures of both species is to fight one another it is impossible to live together, although humans are now caught in the cross fires." Suddenly a bell screeched signalling the end of class. "Ok class I will see you tomorrow where there will be a test on what you learned today. Good luck in the trials Elizabeth." The teacher said with a grin. With that Biz ran home, trying to find a way to keep all the boys from following her. Ever since she started showing the signs of phasing boys had thrown themselves at her new enhanced form. Checking over her shoulder to see noone had followed her Biz entered her home to find her mother asleep on the couch she occupied this morning. Setting a blanket on top of her mother, Biz went straight to her room. She didn't need to study for this test.

**Well that was another chapter. Sorry it wasn't very long. But good news Alice turns up in the next one :) Please review and ask any questions you have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter to my story. I didn't expect so many alerts and favorites already. Thank you so much :) It gives me more confidence. I will answer questions now :)**

**Guest : The POV will had been changing so I could try to set the background better. From now on I'll keep it in first person. If not you get to chastise me :) Thank you for your words of encouragement, they mean alot.**

**Walrai : Thank you! You have no idea how great it is to be complimented on your work like that. I'll try my best to keep the standard up and even better. :)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilght and all it's characters. I just toy with them.**

* * *

Bella awoke amongst an assortment of pillows and blankets. Smiling she disentangled herself from the web of warmth. It had been a long time since she had been able to lie down and sleep. Ordering the squads under her control was beginning to take its toll, especially with all the new activity at the wall. Yawning loudly she rubbed her temples while trying to think. In a few weeks it would be her daughters fourteenth birthday and with that her first change. Even though she may show happiness and excitement for her daughters coming of age, she was truly terrified of the danger it would put her in. Biz had not been quiet about the job role she wanted. And Bella was powerless stop the other alphas from placing her in her chosen field. Throughout Biz's upbringing Bella was very persistent in showing her daughter the horrors of patrolling the wall, in the hope it would steer her towards a more safe job. This had the complete opposite effect. If anything Biz's interest has been increasing with every lesson Bella taught her.

She couldn't think of this right now. She needed to concentrate on tonight's patrol. Reports had been coming in from all sectors of the wall that vampires were increasingly approaching. A prospect that could be dealt with politically if it weren't for our nations leaders itching for a fight. So far Bella's reports hadn't outlined the major issues of the leech sightings in recent months. She knew all too well how easily this could be turned into an excuse for war. A war which neither nation can afford. Being on the front line gives you a completely different outlook than one you would acquire from behind a desk and map, surrounded by advisors. She had seen first hand the horrors commited by both vampire and lycan. If another war were to start, Bella wasn't sure if they could survive.

"I need a shower". Bella stated to the room. She showered for a long time, letting the warm water ebb into and sooth her troubled core. When she finally came out she took a long hard look at her reflection. She could start to see the bags forming under her chocolate brown eyes. Her chestnut brown hair was frazzled and her pale skin was starting to fold into worry lines. Her skin was unusual as it wasn't the colour nearly all lycans had. Compared to the tanned olive of her comrades she was quite pale. A fact she put down to her ancestry. Or that she spent most of her two hundred years inside an office going over papers. What she did notice though was that the scar on her neck was inflamed again. The scar ran from the back of her neck down to her shoulder. She acquired it the first day she lead the pack. In the battle that sparked the involvement of humans in the supernatural war. As she walked out of the house and down the gloomy street she thought to herself about that day.

**Flashback – Bella's POV**

Was that a howl? What is happening? Where did Serge run off to? We were meant to stay together! _"Bella! Serge has run off with Jack to find a vampire they spotted." _A tired sounding Seth shouted into my mind. What!? We are meant to stay in our packs! That bear will pay for this.

"_Bella! What do we do?!"_

_"We just follow the plan, if Serge and Jack don't want to be a part of it then they can tell the alphas why they ran off later". _More howls echoed around me. Damn it was happening too fast. It wasn't meant to be until tomorrow the leeches arrive. "_Quickly follow me. We will continue with the ambush plan and set up around the Hellions. Seth I need you to find Leah's pack and get them to follow suit". _Since I had phased for the first time only a few weeks ago, I was certainly getting the whole alpha business under control. As I said this a small grey blur whipped past me and into the forest. Quickly I looked at the few of my pack who came to hunt with me, some may not come back from this and I wanted to see their faces one last time. Suddenly I am jolted by the sound of thunderclaps. The battle had started and it sounded like it was in the clearing my pack was stationed. As quick as my legs could carry me I lead my pack mates through the forest. All around me I could hear the different sounds of mighty animals as they lead their packs into battle. The clearing edge was fast approaching and I could already see what lay beyond. With my keen eyesight I saw a group of vampires charging into the main body of my pack. A mighty roar rose in my chest and out of my throat from the rage that overtook me. The urge to protect my pack and kill the enemy was too great to ignore. This is instinct now, all rational thought is gone. There was no going back. And from listening to the thoughts of my pack I knew they were with me to the end.

We burst through the trees and stormed into the clearing. I sensed my small hunting party forming an arrow head formation behind me and ran even faster. Adrenaline pumped through me as I obliterated the first leech stupid enough to get in the way of my charge. It was chaos. Everywhere I looked there was either slashing teeth or red eyes. I lined up for a charge into a group of blood suckers that had their backs to me, when all of a sudden I am thrown to the ground. Pain enters my left side and I kick frantically. One of my kicks is lucky and connects with something hard. I look down to see my side is covered in crimson blood oozing from my leg. Wait...I can't move it! "_I can't get up! Seth I can't get up!" _It seems all in vain though as a slim teenaged boy with black holes as eyes steps into my line of vision. His gravity defying bronze hair blew in the wind as he regained his bearings. I can see there is a hole in his chest. He must of been the one I kicked. Fury ebbed off of him as he ran at me. Trembling from anger. He bites down, hard, onto my neck and rips down to my shoulder. I couldn't move. It was going to end. His fury filled eyes will be the last thing I see. Suddenly an overwhelming heat erupts from within me and a wall of flames escapes from my skin. It's as if I have just ran a marathon I'm suddenly that tired. The boy jumps back but isn't quick enough to escape a slither of flame. It catches him and he is completely alight. His blood curdling screams are deafening. Unfortunately the boy is saved by a giant of a man. Seriously his muscles had muscles. Said giant throws him into the small stream to my left and he is instantly extinguished, curled up in a shivering embodiment of pain. The giant looks at me with hate in his black orbs. All I can do is whimper as the leeches venom is slowly purged from my system.

"_Bella! We're here! Leah's pack is here! Oh god quickly everyone protect Bella!" _Seth's frantic voice rattles in my head. The last thing I see as unconsciousness claims me is a grey blur bounding forward.

_**End Flashback**_

The wall. Nearly walked right into it I was so focused on my memories. How many times had I come down this path? For most of my long life I have followed the same routine, the same path to the same job. Sometimes I wished I quit my station, run away with Biz and live out the rest of my life in peace. I couldn't do that though. Too many people depended on me. Too many people have gotten close, gotten under the walls I put up to protect myself. I couldn't possibly leave with the family I have acquired, the pack.

As I walk into the giant metal gates I nod to the guards. They raise their armour covered fists to their chests as a sign of respect. This is what I hated about our culture. It was based purely on rank. The weak were shunned and made slaves of the high ranking officials. But what could be done? It's our natures to dominate. Alphas simply couldn't take orders from Omegas. Most of my equals have their own omega slaves. Treat them like worms. I am the only alpha commander who does not have an omega. It's not that I don't want to show authority, I'm worried I will become like my peers and constantly beriddle the poor wolf who has the job of my assistant. That's why I treat all my pack fairly and as equals. Only my beta Seth is treated with more respect and order.

I opened the door to my office and speak of the devil, Seth is sitting in my chair. "Seth, I hope you realise if you continue to sit in my chair everyday, I will have to discipline you". I teasingly mock him. His eyes widen but once seeing my face relaxed, "Forgive me oh master, for I am not worthy to sit within the confines of such a chair". This is why I loved Seth, he gave me good banter.

"So what brings you to my office...unannounced?" I glower my eyes at him.

"The pack is ready to move out as soon as your ready Bella". Seth said while placing his feet on my desk. Any other person and I would of thrown them out the window for such an act. "We will move out in exactly five minutes. I just need to grab my gear first". I answer him and move to my personal armoury cupboard. Immediately Seth moves off the chair and marches out the room, ready to inform the pack of our departure.

Opening the doors to my armoury I behold my glistening armour. I ring for the workers and start to dispel my clothing. Once three workers had arrived I phased. It only took a fraction of a second but to me it was longer than a minute. It had stopped hurting years ago. Centuries even. But there was always the feeling of discomfort. Before I knew it I was standing high above the workers emotionless faces. Quickly each part of my red armour was attached to me. Years of experience has meant the workers can perform this arduous task within minutes. Once I was ready the workers stepped back and I raced out of the side door. Running down the wide path I was joined by two of my pack mates, all in matching red armour. Soon the path turned into a massive hangar where the rest of my pack was waiting. Immediately I established the mind link and greeted all in kind. Lastly I approached Seth's grey form as I went over the patrolling plan. All of my pack were Hellion wolves. All but Seth who changed from Leah's pack to mine the first week after he phased. Instantly he became my beta due to his speed and agility serving him tremendously in battle.

The hangar doors opened and the light above the doorway turned green. It was our cue to go and we pounded out the door in single file. Once out we arranged ourselves into a block formation, with two wolves on each side and four in the middle. This was my favourite part of my job. Exiting the hangar and seeing the expanse of scenic hills dotting the landscape. The wall slicing a path through them.

"_Seth, you take Paul and Jared to the west side and round till you hit the main gates. Sam, you and Bryan go round the east side and double back when you hit the main gates. The rest of you follow me and stay together. This is a routine operation so no funny business"._ I ordered my pack. Instantly five wolves left our formation and the rest picked up their pace. "_Keep the mental link open at all times, no private conversations." _I listed off the routine orders. There was no point, my pack knew them inside out and would obey them. They were the best of the best and didn't need reminding.

For two hours we ran down the expanse of the wall. Marking off the sectors till we reached the last few. It was eerily quiet tonight. Not one soul was within three miles of the wall which was unusual. Within ten minutes the last sector was reached and the pack gathered round. "_Okay guys well done, perfect operation yet again. Spend half an hour patrolling your sectors in twos before heading back- ". _Suddenly I smelt a scent. A scent which made the beast within me roar in defiance. My pack mates had a similar reaction and started growling loudly.

_"Leech! He's close!" _Seth growled out through the mind link.

_"Keep it together! It's just one leech. Don't let him make you loose control now. We have a reputation to withhold". _I quickly chided my pack. With a nod of my head we made our way in the direction of the disgustingly sweet scent**. **Soon we were right on top of it and burst over the side of the wall. Seven of them! Weirdly I hadn't smelt the rest of them.

As soon as we had charged forward they ran. Winding their way through the trees at break neck speeds invisible to humans. With a tremendous howl we gave chase. Trees became blurs as I dodged and weaved past them. I was gaining on a tall blonde one when suddenly I recognised a scent. It couldn't be? In disbelieve I drastically changed direction to pursue the one my heart longed for dead. Fury exploded from my eyes as I locked onto the bronze haired teen who I burnt all those years ago. It was time I returned the favour for my scar. With revenge dripping from my lips I gained on him. So close...Just another inch and I had the bastard!

Something small, a hard body, smashed into my side. Throwing me into a cluster of trees. Quick as lighting I reacted and faced my attacker. The growl in my throat stopped dead as I beheld the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her ebony spiked hair bounced as she jumped to her feet. Staring into my eyes with disbelief. She was tiny, pixie like. She had to be less than five feet. Although her height was made up for in sheer beauty. We were locked in a stand still, each eyeing the other. Until I heard the rest of my pack form behind me growling threateningly at their foe.

_"Shit..."_ Seth said in utter disbelief.

_"Fall back! Regroup back at the last sector. Bella and Seth will deal with this!" _Sam, my gemma, ordered to everyone. Slowly the growls grew distant and I allowed myself a moment to catch my breath. Did this just happen? No it couldn't. It must be a mistake. I haven't experienced this before it must be different...I can't imprint on a leech.

_"Bella...please tell me you didn't"_. Seth quietly asked through our link. The truth was I couldn't answer him just now. I was still in awe of this goddess in pixie form. Slowly her coven gathered around her. The tall blonde one who I had first chased stepped forward.

_"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family and we mean you no harm. I understand it is illegal for us to even be here at this moment in time but we really need your leaders council. We must warn of an impending attack from our government onto yours." I didn't even register what the blood sucker had said. My sole attention was on the girl in front of me, who was staring back at me with love. _

_"Bella! Psst! Oi! Wake up! I think you should phase back and talk to this leech. If what he says is true we will need his help." _Seth shouted into the link.

_"What..? Oh yes of course...I need to speak to her and I can't in this body_"_. _I can only see her. It is as if my world revolved around her_ and nothing else._

_"What? No stop thinking about that and do your duty!" His words fell on deaf ears as I trudged behind a cluster of trees. Seth just sighed and waited for me to return. Within a few minutes I walked from behind the trees completely naked. A fact that seemed to make the coven extremely uncomfortable. All except the girl who stared at my body hungrily. Lust spilling from her eyes. I felt proud I could make her feel that way, but also embaressed. Which I haven't felt about my body in years._

_"Hello...urm...how are you?" Oh smooth Bella, real smooth._

_"Much better now...so much better". The perfect girl whispered out. By now the coven had realised what was happening between us and they showed mixed emotions. The two older looking ones seemed to be proud yet reserved. The giant of a man with the supermodel attached to his arm seemed apprehensive, yet avidly trying to contain a smirk. Said supermodel was glaring daggers into me. Another tall male was looking as if he really wanted to be anywhere else but here. Although he also looked as if he was desperate to cling to the boy on his left...HIM! All of my anger returned within an instant as I leapt at the bronze haired leech. Phasing mid air I collided with him and immediately positioned my teeth around his neck. Seth was at my side instantly and was dragging me off of him. The vermin beneath me jumped back and was hissing while backing away._

_"Please! We are not here to fight. We are here to help. I don't know what my son has done to cause a reaction from you like that but I assure you there is no need to spill blood tonight!" The blonde leech urged at me. Seth had a look on his face which was a mix between pleading and frustration. Most likely caused by resisting the urge to kill these blood suckers. I phased back but still had to be restrained by Seth._

_"How stupid do you have to be to return to me leech! I will burn you to the ground this time!" I screamed at him. Hatred coating my every word with venom. Realisation dawned on the putrid vermin's face. A mix of anger and fear pulsated through his features and he quickly stepped behind his behemoth of a brother. Said behemoth stared at me with a look of regret painting his face. Why? Shouldn't he be angry I nearly killed his brother? None of this would be answered now as I suddenly remembered the beauty not ten feet away. Fast as lighting I jumped at her. This time not with the intent to kill. Another powerful instinct was my only priority at the moment. Her petite frame wrapped around me as we fell to the ground and instantly locked lips._

* * *

**Whoosh...There goes another chapter! Well as promised our favorite little pixie has finally made her appearance. Right now it looks like the future is set in stone for this couple but there will be MANY obstacles in the way of true love. How will Bella react to imprinting on Alice once she has calmed down? **

**The next chapter will be in Alice's POV. Review and ask any questions that you want. Till next time :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this? Two Chapters in two days? I am being awfully good to you lot. We've seen the two finally meet, and Bella's initial feelings towards being mated. Now this chapter will be in Alice's POV. Enjoy :)**

**Piccolodian : Yes a big round of applause for Bella. In this universe Bella is a no nonsense, straight forward character. But even her badass-ness isn't immune to the power of imprinting. **

**Guest : Yes Edward isn't gonna charm Bella. Infact poor Eddie will not enjoy this story at all. Sorry to all the Edward loving fans.**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight, I put my own spin on it.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We had been running for days now. It had been so long since we could stay in a place long enough to even hunt. We were being mercilessly hunted by our own government. We held secrets that they didn't want out. I didn't care about the consequences, we had to help the lycanthropes. Sure it felt weird going against my instinct to fight them, but this wasn't about instinct. This was about right and wrong. And it was definitely wrong to not do anything about the information we had acquired.

Our leader, Aro Volturi, was planning to launch an attack on the lycanthropes and kill them all. With them out of the picture vampires were free to kill humans as they pleased. My family and I had given up human blood quite some years ago. It just felt wrong to give in to the animalistic side of us. Sure we were no longer human but it didn't mean we had no morals. We were currently running down a stretch of forest that was close to the main trade route leading into the wall. Carlisle predicted with our current speed, we would arrive at the wall within half an hour. Plenty of time to think about what I would do once we informed the Lycan leaders of our governments plans. I wasn't quite sure whether or not we would even survive long enough to tell our information. My visions were messed up whenever a lycanthrope was involved with them. And recently the only visions I could discern involved fuzzy black outlines running. This gave me a clear indication that we would in fact get to the Lycans. There were too many far off future visions to suggest we would be killed on sight. What intrigued me though was the same vision over and over. A massive fuzzy black shape running through the forest. Always towards me. I could tell this vision was special but I couldn't understand how.

Suddenly Carlisle stopped. I could see over the tops of the trees we were near the wall. Time held no meaning for our species anymore. Hours could be seconds and seconds could be hours. It all depended on what the time span contained. And my half hour was taken away from me! Focus Alice we need to be alert. Ok so all we needed now was to find a patrol. "Looks like we won't have to wait long Alice." Edward stated as he read my mind. I strained my ears and could hear sets of heavy feet running towards us. The closer they got the more worried I became.

Edward suddenly bolted upright and shouted for us to run. I could only guess these Lycans didn't have chatting on their minds. All I saw was glowing red eyes as they poured into the clearing. Hellion Wolves! Great. My family sped away into the forest closely followed by the hulking beasts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one particularly large wolf gain on Edward. He was oblivious to the closeness it was behind him. If I didn't do something he would be caught and brutally killed before any of my family could help. I quickly steered my course parallel to theirs and rammed my head straight into the wolfs side. We fell into a cluster of trees and were instantly on our feet. I heard the mutts growl stop dead in its throat. What followed was a whimper. Worried I had severely hurt it I looked up.

What I saw caused the oddest of sensations. Once our eyes had connected it was as if I shared part of my soul with this beast. It's eyes widened as it whimpered again. It's muscles frozen in place. Suddenly the space behind this...beautiful wolf was taken up by the rest of the pack. All growling menacingly at us. Without warning they all turned and left running into the darkness. Only one wolf remained to accompany the wonder that was this wolf. I had never felt love before. Not extending past family confines, but this wolf was certainly changing that. It looked as if the small grey wolf was trying to get its attention as it nudged its side. Only when I heard Carlisle's voice beside me did it realise the efforts of its smaller counterpart. Quickly running behind a tree it emerged some seconds later...completely naked.

Oh my god...she...she was perfect! The beauty who stood before me was just...amazing. Her body belonged next to mine. Underneath mine. I was suddenly aware of my families prying eyes and I growled. My focus was on Emmett as I knew he would make some kind of joke about this angel being clothesless. When suddenly I was jostled about as my family moved towards Edward. Wait he was on the ground...with my angels teeth around his neck! It was a standstill within my mind. Do I attack this beauty who I'm certain is my mate? Or do I let my brother die? My answer was soon given as the small grey wolf dragged my mate backwards. How dare he! No one touches her! No one! I prepared myself to attack the mongrel when Esme's hand was gently placed on my shoulder. Once again my beauty was naked. I couldn't contain it any longer. The need to mate was too strong. The fact that it was a sworn enemy didn't even cross my mind. Thankfully she closed the distance in a speed which was still too slow for my liking. Once she was upon me I wrapped my arms around her and fell to the ground. Her lips! Oh sweet god her lips! They were so warm and soft. Again I realised my family were observing my mates bareness. I quickly flipped us to hide her body with mine. Only I could see her! Mine!

Edward, despite his anger, laughed at my thoughts. Damn him! "_Edward leave now! Get them all to leave!"_ I screamed at him through my thoughts. It had my intended effect as we were suddenly alone in the small cluster of trees. I hadn't felt so...complete in my whole existence. This girl whose name I didn't even know, made me feel so much love and devotion. Finally I wouldn't be alone. Finally I had someone worth fighting for. And fight for her I will. I am not stupid enough to believe our relationship would be allowed. No, we would be put to death the minute people discovered the truth. I don't know what to do. I couldn't look into the future because of the beauty clawing at my back. God she was so tantalizing. I don't know when but my clothes had been ripped off. This seemed to renew her efforts as she flipped us again. This was going to be fun.

**Twelve hours later**

We lay together. Just the two of us. Wrapped up in each others arms like the star crossed lovers we were. I could feel her breath flutter across my face, and by god it was nearly enough to set me off again. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. I found myself fascinated by it. I hadn't gotten close enough to a non vampire to actually experience their breathing. It smelt sweet and of peppermint. Her whole body ebbed a forestry scent. As if Mother Nature herself resided in this angels heart. Suddenly I looked up at her. She looked down at me, smile spreading across her face. "What's your name honey?" Amazing first words to my eternal mate! Bravo Alice!

"Isabella Marie Swan". She stated back. "How about you...honey?" With the last word her smile broadened.

"My names Alice Cullen. This is really weird isn't it. I mean having sex with a stranger before even knowing their name?" She just laughed at this.

"I'm not complaining. Your quite the energetic thing aren't you." She did not just say that...if my cheeks could blush I'd be a tomato right now.

"I'm sorry to say this but I've imprinted on you. You've had the bad luck of being destined for a wreck like me". Oh hell no! She did not just say that.

"A wreck like you? Isabella compared to you Aphrodite looks plain!" I exclaimed. She just chuckled and shook her head. Seriously Alice? Could you get any lamer?

"I think you'll find it's the other way round Alice Cullen". She responded while nuzzling into my neck. This moment couldn't be any more perfect. "Oh and call me Bella". She said while planting a kiss to my cheek. Scratch my earlier statement. This moment couldn't get any better now. As if to prove my statement Carlisle appeared from behind a tree, followed by Esme. They had kind smiles plastered on their faces.

"Alice, I think you and your mate should find some clothes. It's best we go to the commanding alpha stationed here to get in contact with the government.

"Well you've found her". Bella said calmly. My mate was a commanding alpha? How lucky could I get? Commanding alphas were famous for their tactician and negotiating skills. Rivalled by no other in battle. Bella would one day become one of the head leaders if she wanted to in her position. Carlisle seemed shocked as well. Esme looked to me with an approving smile. Again if I could blush I would.

"Excellent. When can we expect to see your leaders?" Carlisle said while clapping his hands.

"If I'm honest I don't think you will. It's illegal for vampires to be within three miles of the wall and your family has literally arrived on our doorstep. Taking into account as well that my leaders have shown a pure hatred for vampires, I doubt they'd let you in without a death sentence. I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I'm only ignoring my instincts because my imprint is a part of your coven."

Carlisle stood shocked. He was afraid of this, but the urgency was too great. "We will tell them our information at the very least. If we have to die to ensure thousands don't then so be it". Carlisle straightened up as he made his declaration. Esme patted his shoulder supportively.

"I'll tell them about your news. It would save you from having to face the court and they would still acquire the information. You can go back to your homes". My heart dropped at this. I just found my mate and she wanted me to leave her? I knew it was too good to be true.

As if sensing my discomfort Bella looked down at me. Her face also turning sad when she realised what she had said. "Of course not! You are not leaving my side. Ever!" She exclaimed loudly while pecking my cheek. I giggled at her which rewarded me with musical laughter from my mate. Even her laugh was perfect. Carlisle then proceeded to plan with Bella about what would happen concerning the delivering of the information. It was agreed she would tell her leaders while also not telling them about where she got it from. There was no doubt there were human spies in both cultures so she could just use that as an alibi. All too soon she left my side. It felt so wrong for her not to be there. Slowly I made my way back to the siblings. Who were all slouching against trees looking bored. Once I entered the area, naked I may add, all eyes turned to me. Emmett's grin took up half his face and his bellowing laughter echoed through the forest. Jasper's jacket was immediately around me which I thanked him for with a small hug.

"Your a sly dog Alice, makes perfect sense your in bed with one!" Emmett boomed by my left.

"She is not a dog! She is a mighty wolf. A beautiful and powerful creature. You would do well not to insult the person pleading our case to the lycanthrope leaders." I defended my mate. Just because I was the smallest doesn't mean I will let people make fun of me!

"Sure Alice, just don't come near me until you shower. You might have fleas". Before I could retaliate a smack echoed through the clearing as Rosalie smashed her hand against the back of her mates head.

"Babe I was joking, Alice you know I was joking right?" Emmett pleaded, all cheerfulness lost and replaced with fear.

"Sorry Em, but you deserve this." I smiled my victory as he was dragged by the ear into the trees but a seething Rosalie.

Jasper approached slowly. We had been on and off for a few years now. We knew we weren't true mates. Although finding comfort in each other's arms was a common occurrence. "I'm happy for you Ali. I'm glad you've found your mate. I won't pretend to not be jealous but, I give you my blessing." He whispered into my ear. Relief flooded through me. If I had to have one person's approval it would be his.

Slowly the words started to sink in to my brain. I have a mate. All these years I've waited and finally I have one. Although I didn't see this coming.

I had always just assumed I wouldn't get one, never being able to see me and a mate together from my visions. Ironic how the psychic can't see her mate. I was not prepared for it, and I let that take advantage of the moment. It was a weird yet wonderful thing to experience, the two warring instincts inside of you. One was telling me to kill her, the other was begging to cherish. I don't care at the moment. What troubles may come is up to fate. And with my gift I'm more than sure we can handle whatever comes our way.

Sniffing the air I locate my beloved. Her and Carlisle are discussing the final arrangements for Bella to present to her leaders. As if sensing me, she turned around.

She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. I wonder what could be worrying her. We may of just met but I can already tell what mood she's in just by looking at her. Yes, we fit quite well together.

Skipping up to her side I am enveloped by a musclely arm. Her scent hits me full force and I fall into her side even more. Freshly cut grass and earthy aromas fill my being and I'm carried off into bliss.

A chuckle emanates around me and I realize Bella is laughing. "What's so funny?" I question my love.

"Are you seriously purring? Your worse than the panther shifters." She says between giggles.

"And why would you know what a panther shifter sounds like while purring?" I mean it as a joke, but underneath is real worry. No one can have her par me.

"Oh you know, cuddling up with them, rubbing their bellies, giving them treats. The usual way to make a cat purr." My eyes narrowed, she better be joking.

"Relax Alice, I'm only teasing you…like waggling a piece of string over a kitten." She winks at me and I can't help but swoon. Get a grip Alice! You are a vampire, a fearsome predator!

A fearsome predator who loves being this close to her mate….

"If you two are done, I'd like to get this plan on the way. The trackers were only three days behind us last Alice checked and we've already lost enough time as it is." Carlisle interjected before we could spend another twelve hours together.

A scowl overtook Bella's face and she leaned away from me. Before I could object to the sudden distance, she phased and marched off to where she left her massive armour. Looking back at me, our eyes connected. We will be together again soon, they seemed to say. And with that she leapt into the trees, followed by the grey wolf.

Almost instantly I missed her. But from within my mind I could start to feel the mate bond taking place. A solid connection between me and her.

Walking back with Carlisle I couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face. Even Emmett's bestiality references couldn't put a downer on my mood.

* * *

**There we have it! Alice is definitely on cloud nine at the moment. After so long believing she had no mate, she was a little overwhelmed once finding her. Next chapter will deal with Bella's feelings about imprinting, after she has regained some of her mind which isn't focused on Alice. Review and ask away please. Till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this one is a bit late, I am in the middle of prelims at the moment. I'd just like to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts. Even some of my all time favourite authors have done so. **

**Leez : Thank you so much for the kind words :) And also thank you for the long review, I love reading them. I agree with you on the Edward drama. It was so tempting to just kill him in the first chapters but I felt it would cause of wedge between our two girls way too early into the relationship. We have the same tastes in fics ;) **

**Guest : Thank you but I doubt it's that good. There are so many excellent fics out there just look at my favourite list! Thank you so much :)**

**ShadowClub : Thank you for reviewing to every chapter even though they have already been written. And yes I do believe I would try to leave Earth if the supernatural war was suddenly sprung on me. Again thank you for reviewing.**

**piccolodian : Ah my loyal reviewer :) I have tried to answer all your questions in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing every chapter :)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of it! What I would give to own just Alice and Bella. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Where have you been?!" The shrill voice of my daughter reverberated around the small porch. Standing before me was a six foot red faced fuming teenaged wolf. Even for an Alpha Commander it was a frightening sight. If there was any doubt Biz would phase, it was dashed clear right then and there. The anger was literally shaking off of her. No literally she was shaking. I need to calm her down in case she has an early shift. And that won't be pretty for anyone.

"Listen to me Elizabeth Renesmee Swan, I was at work. You know how some nights I have to work later. Sam came and told you I would be later than usual, like he always does. So don't take that tone with me young lady!" She may be in danger of phasing, but that didn't mean I don't have the famous temper of a shifter.

"Thirteen hours Mother! Thirteen hours I expected you to come home! It usually only takes a couple hours at most when you run late! Even Sam was worried! I had to go to school thinking you were possibly dead! And for what? For you to come back home and act like everything is cheerful? It's like you weren't even thinking about what I would think!" If Biz was angry before she was positively in a rage right now.

"Calm yourself down this instant! Do you really want an early shift? When you are untrained for it? Of course I was worried about what you were thinking, you're my daughter! I trusted Sam to look after you while I was gone. The reason I was gone for so long is because a major political issue has just occurred. I am asking you to calm down please." As I finished my anger deflated to pleading. Biz and I never fought. It drained us both because we were so similar. Neither willing to back down.

She took a few deep breaths, her face becoming less red and more olive. As she opened her eyes and looked into mine, I saw the same regret I was feeling.

"I'm sorry mother, I was just so worried."

"I understand Biz, this is a charged time for you. I promise to make sure someone tells you I'm ok honey." I chuckled at the name. Thoughts of Alice Cullen exploded into my mind, causing a massive grin to spread across my face.

"I doubt that idiotic grin is because we stopped fighting. Spill." Damn my intuitive daughter.

"I'm just happy. Can't your mother be happy for once?" I can't tell her about Alice yet. Maybe a few months after her change, when she has more control of her emotions. I would prefer a few years…so I can get used to it first.

"Fine, but I will find out one way or another. I promise you". And with that Biz marched out of the room.

"I'm going to the council tomorrow morning ok love?" I called up the stairs. A grumbled yes mother was my answer.

Exhaling loudly I slumped onto the couch. How am I going to tell her this? All her life Biz has been taught to hate vampires. That ingrained belief would be near to impossible to dislodge. Something tells me she wouldn't take kindly to having one as a mother. This would have to wait till morning.

I dreamt of my imprint that night. The way she smiled up at me from under my arm. The way her eyes shone with love, even though we were enemies. The way she…well worked her way around me. It was a shame it had to end so quickly.

I awoke amongst an assortment of pillows and blankets. Smiling about last nights dream I disentangled myself from the web of warmth. It had been a long time since I had been able to lie down and sleep. Ordering the squads under my control was beginning to take its toll, especially with all the new activity at the wall. Yawning loudly I rubbed my temples while trying to think. In a few weeks it would be my daughters fourteenth birthday and with that her first change. Even though I showed happiness and excitement for her coming of age, I was truly terrified of the danger it would put her in. Biz had not been quiet about the job role she wanted. And I was powerless to stop the other alphas from placing her in her chosen field. Throughout Biz's upbringing I was very persistent in showing my daughter the horrors of patrolling the wall, in the hope it would steer her towards a safer job. This had the complete opposite effect. If anything Biz's interest has been increasing with every lesson I taught her.

I couldn't think of this right now. I needed to concentrate on tonight's patrol. Reports had been coming in from all sectors of the wall that vampires were increasingly approaching. A prospect that could be dealt with politically if it weren't for our nations leaders itching for a fight. So far my reports hadn't outlined the major issues of the leech sightings in recent months, even with the new information I have acquired. I knew all too well how easily this could be turned into an excuse for war. A war which neither nation can afford. Being on the front line gives you a completely different outlook than one you would acquire from behind a desk and map, surrounded by advisors. I had seen first hand the horrors committed by both vampire and lycan. If another war were to start, I wasn't sure if the world could survive.

"I need a shower". I declared to the room. I showered for a long time, letting the warm water ebb into and sooth my troubled core. When I finally came out I strode up to the fogged up mirror and took a long hard look at the reflection staring back at me. Bags were forming under my chocolate brown eyes. The chestnut brown hair curling down my face was frazzled and my pale skin was starting to fold into worry lines. My skin was unusual as it wasn't the colour nearly all lycans had. Compared to the tanned olive of my comrades I was quite pale. A fact I put down to my ancestry. Or the fact most of the two hundred years I had been alive was spent inside an office going over papers. What I did notice though was that the scar on my neck was inflamed again. The scar ran from the back of my neck down to my shoulder. Thoughts of the bastard who gave me it infiltrated my mind. Soon I was trembling.

No matter if my imprint is close to him, I will hunt him down and kill the leech.

I was ready to inform my peers of the information Carlisle gave me. Making my way down the cobbled road I realized how risky this was going to make things for Alice and her coven. I should start preparing to leave. Biz would be coming no matter what. Even if I had to leave Seth with the consequences I must make sure my daughter and imprint come first.

The thought of hurting Seth twisted my stomach. But if worst came to worst I would fight him to protect my family. Sam as well, although I doubt Biz could. Seeming that he was usually placed on babysitting duty when I had to stay later.

Once I warn my countries leaders about the attack I will leave and make my way to the mountains. Deserters are common in the Lycan society and omegas who can't take the cruelty of alphas often run to the wilderness up in the mountains. It is common knowledge there is a big group of shifters living off scraps up there, but I would have to befriend them.

Pain suddenly spread across my forehead. Dammit! The bloody wall again! Some Alpha Commander you are. Yes…yes, the guards are trying to hide their smirks. At least they have the common courtesy to hide it. Shame I have to hurt them.

Swinging my arms round I back handed one of the guards and sent him flying parallel to the wall. The second one realized his mistake and prepared for the inevitable impact. My fist slammed into his shoulder and forced him back into the portcullis. My instincts forced me to discipline them but it didn't mean I didn't have mercy. If you can call it mercy.

Walking through the elaborate corridors I came to the massive metal door which held the elders. Here goes nothing. Pushing open the doors I entered to find only four of the eight elders present.

"Elders, sorry for my bluntness but where are the rest of the council?" I asked while clamping my hand to my chest.

"Isabella, it is an honour as always. To answer your question Commander they are attending important trade missions into the Volturi's land. We expect them to return back within the next week." An old man in a wheelchair answered. His hair was pushed to the sides so only the front of his face was visible.

This caught me off guard. Eyes widening I rushed out my next sentence. "Sir we have to call them back, I have dire news brought to me about the Volturi government".

"And what news is this that has you so exasperated?" The elder spoke and inclined his head slightly to the left. Making his long silver hair fall slightly over his eyes.

"I have received word from enemies of the Volturi that they are planning an attack on our government. This trade mission is a trick to take out our leaders." My eyes bulged as the elders didn't seem to react at all to this. Don't they understand what this means?

A russet haired man, about twenty looking, stood up and addressed the council. "Well can't you see I have been right all along? The leeches have betrayed the treaty our ancestors placed and now we have a chance to wipe their foul stain off of the earth! Every single one of them!" He shouted and slammed his fist against his chest.

I involuntarily growled at the thought of this pup harming my Alice. Wait MY Alice? Yeah I guess she was mine. And no one else's. No one would lay a finger on her, least of all this idiot.

The council are looking at me. Quick think.

"We can't kill them off without being provoke. All that we stand for would be lies if we just went in and attacked. The last war nearly wiped both our species and theirs into extinction." Smooth mouthed Bella to the rescue.

"Father, you can't possibly agree with her! This is the chance we need to get rid of the vermin once and for all. Think of the lives we would be saving!" A cookie to anyone who can guess how this immature pup got this position.

"Jacob, sit back down. We are a council. We shall recall the other elders immediately to discuss this new turn of events. Thank you Isabella for the information." The council elder shot his son a disapproving look.

Bowing my head I made my way back out of the chamber. Rounding the corner I made sure no one was looking before leaping out of the window. Landing on the ground with a soft thud, I phased and ran into the forest.

It took me half an hour to pick up their scent. And when I did my inner wolf howled with joy as it recognised its' mates pure essence. Trees were no longer obstacles to avoid as I barrelled my way forward to my imprint.

Smashing through the trees I came across a lake with seven figures at one end. Leaping into the air I dived straight into the icy waters. The blue depths beckoned me as I swam deeper. Looking up I could see the large waves caused by my dive.

I could see the bottom now, I must be nearing the shore. As my paws set down on the gravel and mud, something pulled me back. Twisting round I was met with the beaming face of Alice. Her raven locks were flowing in the currents and her clothes were soaked right the way through. Making them partly see through.

Using my distraction to her advantage she kicked powerfully away, releasing a surge of bubbles as she laughed. If she thought she could out swim me she was wrong. Powerful strokes brought me up to her in no time and I engulfed her with my large body. More bubbles ran from underneath me as I imagined she was laughing. The feeling was a good one as each individual bubble ran up the side of my body, tickling me.

All too soon I became aware of the need for air. Pushing off the bed I reached the surface in seconds. Gulping in the air around me I looked for my imprint. She was exiting the lake. She was literally shining as she strode out of the water, carrying most of the lake with her. The suns rays refracted off the water and added to her beauty tremendously.

Realizing the big one was laughing at me again I quickly closed my open mouth. I made sure to exit the water near him and once I was in range shook all the water from my coat. If anything his laughing increased.

"Never thought I'd see a wolf looking gob smacked." He called after me as I made my way to Carlisle.

"Ah hello Isabella, the meeting went well I hope." Phasing back I shook my head.

"Half the elders are away on trade missions to your government. Word has been sent to bring them back but I fear it may be too late. As for the remaining ones, they all seem too eager for a fight and won't think rationally." I finished with a scowl.

"So we've been camped out here for a whole day just to hear our information has done nothing but riled up your leaders? Just like a mutt. The trackers will be here soon Carlisle, we need to run." Rosalie, I think her name was, exclaimed to the coven leader.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen! I raised you better than that!" The alpha female chided Rosalie.

"It's true though! We failed, there's going to be another war and we will get caught up in it like last time."

"I agree with Rosalie." A male voice joined in.

Him.

My anger was surging through me at the mere sight of him. If it wasn't for Alice's presence I don't know if I could withhold myself.

Looking at my pixie I could tell she shared my anger. Her eyes were dark butterscotch and were narrowed into slits. If looks could kill the boy would be six feet under right now.

"Isabella, do you have any advice on the matter?" The soothing voice of Carlisle disrupted the tension.

"I have warned my government, and I have prepared my country the best I can to deal with this betrayal. My plan is to take my daughter and Alice far away from here up into the mountains. Our union is an act of treason in these lands and will not be tolerated. If Alice so wishes you may accompany us. But none of you are to be left alone with my daughter. If any of this coven tries to interact with her minus Alice, it will be on your heads." I finished my warning and turned to my mate.

If I thought Alice was angry before, it held a candle to what she was now. "You have a daughter." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, she is fourteen. Her name is Elizabeth." Why was she so angry? I would have thought she'd love to be a parent to her.

"Fourteen! Who is it?!" Wait what? Who was it?

"Alice what do you mean?" I asked bewildered.

"Who is the father?" She growled out. Oh, now I see.

"Alice her father is dead. I promise I will tell you but not now. Right now we need to prepare to leave. If it helps I didn't want to have a child with that…monster." I shuddered at the memory. "But Biz is one of the most important things in my life now. I hope she can be yours to."

This seemed to calm her down a bit. She looked at me with swirling emotions in her ochre eyes. Anger, jealousy, remorse, curiosity and finally sympathy.

"I am sorry Bella, I was under the impression for a second you were still with the father. I cannot wait to meet Biz. I just hope she accepts me."

"It's fine Alice I understand. If I found out you were with anyone else I would want them dead". At this Alice's eyes flashed to a lean curly haired blonde male. I don't know what it was about this guy but my gay-dar was beeping like mad. Even with my instincts telling me he wasn't a threat I still growled at him.

Calm immediately seeped into my every pore. What was this? I want to be angry at him dammit!

"I could feel your anger and jealousy. So I used my gift to make you calmer. I assure you nothing will happen between Alice and I. I have different tastes than what I used to…" I knew it!

Nodding my head I turned back to my pixie. "So, I have shown Carlisle coordinates of where we are to meet up. Now I shall collect Biz and make my way to you again. I promise my love." Giving her a kiss to the cheek I began to walk away, only to be pulled back by strong cold arms.

"Did you really think you could leave me with just a kiss on the cheek?" Asked my minx. Out of my peripherals I noticed the others leaving.

"Of course not ma'am." Leaning in I captured her lips with mine and by god the taste.

Euphoric. That is the only word to describe her lips. We moved slowly and soon found a rhythm. Her tongue slid across my lower lip asking for entrance. Which I was glad to grant her. Soon our tongues were in a battle for dominance and she won. I'd like to say I let her but then I'd be lying.

All too soon we parted. Our foreheads pressing together gently and staring into each others eyes. Now I can see why so many shifters give up their positions of power to be with their imprint. The love they feel is too great.

"Bye." She whispered, her sweet breath brushing across my face.

"Bye." I echoed her. We stood like that for a few minutes, neither wanting to leave. But soon the sun began to set, basking the lake shore in a mirage of reds and yellows. It would be romantic if I didn't have to leave.

Stepping back I walked to the edge of the trees. Before phasing I heard the female alpha whispering to Carlisle. "If only I had a camera. That scene was perfect. I am so happy for our Alice." This was definitely the weirdest coven I had ever met. They treated each other like a family.

Biz is going to bite my head off when she finds out though.

* * *

**That's all folks. Well for this chapter anyway. I found this chapter harder to write for some reason. I can't wait to get into the main part of the story now all of the hard bits are done. Review and ask any questions you have. I know you do because I will have messed up somewhere. **


End file.
